James Potter and the 5th Marauder
by Beaver6991
Summary: The beggining of a seven part series as James Potter begins his life at Hogwarts. But everything goes wrong when the war against Voldemort comes to Hogwarts, and only the Marauders can stop it!
1. The First Marauder

Disclaimer: This story is merely a feeble interpretation of a great authors work of art, and none of the characters or places belong to me, 'cept for mabye Harry Potter Senior, James's Mother and...James's trunk, that was my idea, lol.

Chapter 1: The First Marauder.

The room was silent. You could feel the sheer vibration coming from the room, The anticipating look on his fathers face, the anxious look on his mothers face. With the Griffin Head letter-opener, a slim piece of parchment slid out of the envelope, embbeded with the Hogwarts crest on it. James looked at the snakes eyes, its sly and cunning glare staring back at him, seemingly with a want-to-prove-itself face. He took a deep breath, not daring to speak a word and unraveled the parchement.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy..._

James didn't read more, but gave a huge yelp of delight and threw himself at his mother as she smothered him with hugs and kisses. Harry Potter, James's father, had tears in his eyes, but said nothing as he hugged James heartily.

"I have to be honest with you dear," said James's mother, still sniffling from the tears. "The letter came so late that your father and I...we thought that yu may not have gotten in..., I mean the day before the train leaves for Hogwarts, isn't that a little late?" She looked imploringly at her husband, waiting for him to say something.

But Harry Potter just smiled and said, "Congradulations James, now let's go up and pack, you've got a lot of stuff to bring with you to Hogwarts." And with that, they both headed upstairs towards James's bedroom, in Godrics Hollow, England. 

James always hated muggle transportation, but seeing as he couldn't apparate, he would have to take a taxi to Kings Cross. His mother and father, kissed him profusely and attempted (in vain), to flatten his untidy, jet black hair. Unable to acompany him to the train because of there demanding jobs at the Ministry, they saw him off at their expansive front yard. As he stepped into the green and white streaked cab, he took a last look at his home and his parents, and was driven away.

The drive wasn't long from Kings Cross Station. His father had gotten all his books from the Ministry, as well as his supplies. The Ministry strongly discouraged wandering about in Diagon Alley, so his father asked his Ministry associates for all the neccesary Hogwarts materials.

A sharp brake and his books sliding down upon his head told James that he had arrived at his destination. The grubby man at the front of the cab stuck out his hand agressively. James stuck his hand into his pocket and quickly extracted what looked like a small 10 on a piece of paper. The man's eyes stared hungrily at it as he snatched it out of James's hand and stuffed it into his pocket. The man then got out of the car and put his trunk and his other belongings on a trolley.

"Um..excuse me sir," said James as the cab man got back ito the car to drive away. "You wouldn't happen to know where platform 9 3/4 is, would you?" The man gave James a look of deep disgust, and could be heard grumbling something about idiotic jokes before drving away. James just shrugged and hurried towards the station.

There were so many people, it was obvious why Muggles couldn't see the wizards go into the station. Even James's owl, Perifoot, went unnoticed in the hustle and bustle. What _was _noticable was a boy with long, lanky black hair down to his shoulders hitting the wall of platform 8 as hard as he could. James went over to him, thinking he must be a wizard since he had a black owl on his shoulder, nipping at his hair.

"Umm, exuse me...are you trying to get through the platform?" asked James, unsure of himself. "Because its platform 9 3/4, not 8." The boy just stared at him for a moment, and then his face broke into a frown.

"My git of a cousin told me that it was platorm 8," he said angrily, but now grinning at James. "She even changed the number on my ticket!" James laughed and brought him over past patform nine. But when they both got there, pushing there trolleys carefully to avoid collisions with daily commuters, they found not platform 9 3/4. "I've got an idea," said the boy as he quickly swerved around towards platform nine. And with that, he dissapeared without a trace. But even with his undiniable swiftness, James caught what the boy had done, and pushed his way through the solid barrier.

A.N. -Look, this first chapter is really bad, but I just wanted to get James on the Hogwarts Express, and get the story to really start fom there. So if you've read the first chapter but not enjoyed it to the fullet possible extent, just give it a couple more chapters. Oh, and I'll need at least five reviews to put up a new chapter, 'cuz otherwise i think noones reading it.


	2. Like Father Like Son

Chapter 2: Like Father like Son

Howling wind rushed through James's hair as he stuck his head out of the open window in his compartement. The boarding of the Hogwarts Express had been mostly uneventful, although a slight nagging disapointment filled James. The boy he had helped on Platform 8 did not wait for him on the other side of platform 9 3/4, but was no where to be found after James emerged through it.

But just as James began to chase these thouhts out of his head, his compartement door slid open, revealing (to his slight dismay), not the black haired boy, but a sleek blonde haired boy accompanied with three other people behind him. One, a girl with a protruding nose who looked like she was constantly sneering at someone. She also had sleek blonde hair, though unlike the boy in the front, it fell to her elbows. Beside her stood another girl, with short black hair that fell to her shoulders. She was extreamly good looking, except...her eyes looked hollow and empty. Something about this girl made James want to dislike her, but he didn't know what. Lasty, skulking in the back of the group, was a tall, gangly boy with a hooked nose like James had never seen. He swore if the boy sneered, the end of his nostrils would skim his upper lip. At first, no one said anything, and James, feeling annoyed by this intrusion of his compartement only to stare menacingly at him, stood up, but did not smile.

"Ermm...can I help you?" said James, trying to sound polite. There was just something about these people that James wasn't getting along with. Something dark, and cold, like the dark haired girls eyes.

"Do you parents really work for the Ministry?" asked the boy in the front, half questioningly, half demandingly. "In the Anti-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Departement?"

James just shook his head and nodded. He saw the boy in the back of the group sneer, and found his was right about the nose-to-lip-touching ability.

"So your parents are the filthy mudbloods who organized a raid on my Manor!" exclaimed the blonde haired boy violently. "I'm about to teach you how bad of a mistake that was!" James was about to exclaim how unfair this was, and how he wasn't a mudlblood, but a pure blood. He was also going to ask why anyone would dislike people who were working against Voldemort anyway. But he hadn't gotten the chance to utter a word, as the sneering boy in the back pulled out an unusually long, black wand and advanced towards James. The blonde boy had followed suite. But just as they began to utter an incantatation, the door blasted open and the black haired boy from the platform came bursting in.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said the boy who had bursted in, as the group of Ministry-Haters levitated into the air and flew crashing out of the compartement and down the hall. James thought he heard something like, "You haven't heard the last...", but their voices were drowned out by the boy he had met on the platform's laughter.

"I'm Sirius," said the black haired boy as he walked over to help James up. He had fallen over from the impact of the spell.

"About what?" said James, but then chuckeled and beckoned him to sit down. "I'm James. You can do magic, so your family must be pure blood, right?"

Sirius grinned like James and nodded. "I see you've met my cousin Bellatrix., she was the one with the black hair, girl, obviously. Her friend Lucius Malfoy, son of a big Voldemort supporter, Death Eater I think. Then there's Narcissa Milvolant, parents are also Death Eaters, I think, and Serverus Snape. Mother and fathers slate is clean, but I know better than to trust him!" James was astonished that the boy knew all this information, and asked him how he obtained it.

"Oh, my mum and dad are big Voldemort supporters as well," he said nonchalantly, as James's eyes narrowed. "But don't worry, I don't go along with that rubbish. Hate my parents, my brother and all of my relatives to be perfectly honest with you." This only made James like the boy more, as they began to talk of their hatred of Voldemort ad his supporters. But the topic changed quickly as they both found they liked similar things. They both adored Quidditch, and talked of their favorite teams as well as what kind of brooms they had. They also both had used magic at home without persecution of the Ministry because of pureblood parents who also used magic. With all the magic flying around, the Ministry couldn't know whether or not the parents were doing the magic or the kid. Although this was the first time they had been allowed there own wands, they had used there parents wands to do jinxes or practical jokes on their elders ( or in Sirius's case, siblings and relatives).

Before they knew it they had to put there robes on as a white faced boy had come into the room to warn them that they would be arriving soon. They had invited the boy to stay with them, and he had graciously accepted. They all introduced themsleves, as they found the boys name was Remus Lupin. He was a haf blood, but knew more about magic than both James and Sirius put together, making the topic of discussion very easy to find.

The Hogwarts Express suddenly stopped slowly into what looked like an old train station inside of a village. James smiled at Sirius and Remus, and said excitedly, "Lets Go!"

A.N.- PLZE PLZE PLZE REVIEW. I have become obessed wih all my stories and checking if there were any reviews. So just do me a fovor and leave something, PLZE!

b.t.w.- Galadh, I know that you said ur also writing a story called the fifth marauder, and i would be happy to change my title. Only probem is that there r about 7 or 8 other stories that have the same title as well. Lol, we all think we're so unique, but i guess mabye not as much as we may think . REMEMBER TO HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN PLZE, THANX!


	3. Lily Evans

Chapter 3: Lily Evans

"Errm, Remus, you there?" said an uncertain voice that belonged to James as they exited the train. "You seem a bit off, and...pale, you alright?"

But Remus just stared at the sky with what looked like a resentful face. But as quickly as it had appeared, his sullen, hateful looking face had vanished. It was replaced by a pale, slightly sunken face, that James assumed he normally wore. He would have thought that Remus would be a little happier to see the place he would be spending the next seven years learning magic in.

Sirius, on the contrary, looked absolutly exstatic. His dark eyes could be seen shinning in the moonlight, apparently too happy for words. James thought he heard him say something that sounded like, "Anything away from my parents," but he couldn't have been sure. Everytime the topic of conversation came around to parents while James, Remus and Sirius conversed on the train, Sirius either declined comment or else told them horrible stories about what his mother and father thought should happen to Muggle Born wizards and witches. These stories almost always ended in Sirius arguing with his parents, and getting into trouble. But it didn't seem to bother him so much, the punishments, from what he told them, were not so bad. It was the fact he had to live with what he called "these people" that punished him the worst.

As for James, he had been waiting for this day for his entire life. As he watched the stars twinkle above him, and the cluster of clouds approaching, James thought that he would have been happy just to stay outside and watch the sky for hours. He had never dreamed that he would make friends so quickly, nor did he think they would be particuarly as good either. But Remus and Sirius were exactly what James had hoped for. Both of them smart, cool and quick on their feet. They also seemed to be ready to back James up for anything he said or did. But as James continued to walk forwards on the platform whilst Sirius and Remus began to again, talk of Quidditch, a sinking feeling fell into the pit of James's stomach. What if they weren't in the same house as him, what if they were seperated? James knew he had only met Sirius and Remus, but the mere thought of losing contact with them the first day that they met made James feel slightly queasy. But then, he had an idea.

"Remus, what house was your father in?" he asked hopefully, praying for the answer he was thinking. "And you Sirius, as well as your mother?" Remus opened his mouth to answer first, but the words that came out of his mouth were not the ones he, James, was hoping for.

"My father was in Ravenclaw," he said, turning to face James. "Some of the best days in his life, from what he told me, and he told me quite a lot."

"Me mum and dad were both in filthy Slytherin!" said Sirius heatedly. "My whole family has been, it ruddy sucks! 'Spect I'll be in Slytherin too, might have to barf after I find out though."

James could not have imagined worse answers. His mother had been in Hufflepuff and his father in Gryffindor. That meant that all of their past heritage had come from different houses, making the chances of them being in the same houses much slimmer, but not impossible. In all honesty, James could not see Sirius in Slytherin, from what he heard about the place. But Ravenclaw was supposed to be for really witty people, perfect for Remus. But James wouldn't even want to have one of them and not the other. The idea of two of them being together and one of them left out was just as bad as all of them seperated.

For the secod time that day, James's thoughts were brought crashing back down to Earth as a booming voice shouting, "This way firs' years, this way!" made him jump and realize where he was. Remus and Sirius had moved ahead towards the resounding voice, to find a enormous beared man with small beady eyes beckoning them towards what looked like a lake. He had an enormous overcoat and what seemed to be a purple umbrella with something odd and broken sticking out of the end of it. When the general mass of what seemed to be first years had resided next and around the large bearded man, he began stumping towards an enormous blue lake.

James, deep in thought once again about the House placings, bumped right into the great man and toppled over with a resounding thud. The laughter coming from Malfoy and his gang could be heard even from the far back of the group. The bearded man he had run into turned around and smiled at James while extending a hand to help him up.

"Sorry...umm Profesor...umm," started James, but he was cut off.

" 'Me names Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, I ain't much 'fer profesor, 'cause I'm not one," he said still smiling. "But Hagrid will do." James reached for the mans enormous extended hand and was instantly pulled up like a pillow. He began to brush himself off and say thank you, but the man had proceeded forwards and out of sight at the front of the group.

After what seemed to be a short walk, the group of first years came to a stop. James, being situated in the center of the group with what looked like Sirius and Remus (the crowd was so thick, it was hard to tell one person from another), could not see what was going on. But with a couple of splash and clunk sounds, James had a pretty good idea what was going on. His supsicions were confirmed as he approached the front of the group, with Remus and Sirius ahead, and saw small boats lined up at the shore of the lake. They currently had no view of the castle, since (as Hagrid had explained on the walk), they were at a bit of a niche that stole into the side of the woods. But they were told that when they turned the corner, a perfect moonlit view of the castle would be in order.

James approached Sirius and Remus's backs which were turned on him as they hopped into a boat. But he found he was wrong on one of these accounts. It was indeed Sirius who was in the boat, his long black hair pratically invisible in the darkness, but he was accompanied not by Remus. The boy looked very similar to Remus in the dark, and with the school robes on, he could not diversify people by what they were wearing. It was easy to find Sirius though, for his hair made him stick out even in the dark, not to the displeasure of many giggling girls. Face to face though, this boy was clearly different than Remus. Although they both were about the same height, and had the same shade of paleness in their faces, they still looked quite different. Remus's face was simple and relaxed, sometimes looking as if there were some wrinkles in his eleven year old face. But this boy had a bulbous, rat like nose, and buck front teeth. His body seemed constantly agitated, as if waiting for something to strike at any second. As for his hair, it was a brownish grey that was disheveled and missing in random places. But when the boy smiled shyly, James felt a slight mixture of pity and understanding, and stuck out his hand for the boy to shake. Apparently, the boys name was Peter Pettigrew. His parents, both muggles, were overjoyed when they found out he was going to learn magic. He, being less enthusitastic, had almost refused to go, scared he would blow himself up. But after much cooing from his parents, he resigned himself to going, and was now happy of his desicion.

The school had come into view a couple of minutes after James had introduced himself to Peter. Its gleaming glass windows, sparkling stone towers and beutiful coned turrets had been exactly as James had dreamed they would be. Unfortunatly, the trip through the lake was very short. Before he knew it, James was being swept off out of the boats by a magical invisible hand that lifted them out of the boats and onto the front lawn of the castle so their feet woudn't get wet.

James begain to take interest in some of the other students who were first years. There were many boats, so he was not able to get a view of all of them. He was however, able to see a girl with fiery red hair being pulled out of her boat magically. James didn't know if the boat was faulty or if the magic had just waired off, but seconds after he set his eyes on her floating in mid-air, she began to scream. The magical invisible hand had released her at the peak of her flight, about ten feet above ground. Even more sudden was James's reaction. He leapt forwards away from his boat and Sirius and Peter and just got under her in enough time to catch her before she fell.

The girl, slightly dazed from her little adventure, said nothing to James at first. But after he had put her on her feet and released her, she smiled and straightened her hair, as vibrantly red from far away as it was close. But the thing that caught his attention the most was not indeed her hair, but her emerald green eyes, glowing in the darkness.

"Well, that's a good way to start my year," she laughed as she continued to smile at James. "Thanks for catching me, I really could've gotten hurt." Then with one last smile, she walked off into the darkness.

"It is now you who seems pale and a little off," said a voice that belonged to Remus, as James walked forward towards the doors. "That's Lily Evans by the way, I met her on the train."

"Where were you?" questioned James, keen on changing the subject since he was evidently blushing profusely. "You weren't on the boats, were you? But Remus just told him that he had acidentally taken the carriages up the school by mistake, which was what the older students used to get to the Castle.

Their conversation was cut short however, as Hagrid gave three earsplitting knocks on massive wooden oak doors at the front of the school. James heard clicking noises of feet striding towards the door on the other side, as the door swung open to reveal the entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A.N. -Worked until 12:36 pm on this one, I want reviews for this or my hair will look like Pettigrews, that is to say, missing in several places. lol, plze plze review!


	4. An Almost Pleasant Experience

Chapter 4: An Almost Pleasant Experience

"This 'ed be Professor McGonagall everyone," said Hagrid, addressing the first years standing outside of the large wooden doors. He was pointing to a fairly tall aged women, who wore long green robes that fell to her sleek black shoes bespeckeled by grey dots. "I'll leave 'em with you then Professor?" Hagrid received a curt nodd that must have indicated yes, since he turned around and strode away. Between Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, James immeditaly realized he would rather cross Hagrid, even though he had twice the size and strenghth of a normal man. Professor McGongall had a clever, quick-witted look to her that was followed up only by her strict gaze that befell the first years.

"Follow me first years," she said curtly and turned her back to them without a greeting or any other gesture of welcome. Without any hesitation, they all followed her through the doors and into a enormous hall that would have made Hagrid look like an ant from an arial view. But they had little time to stare dumbfounded at the ceiling above them, as they were swiftly brought into a small dingy room. It looked to James as if it had once been a classroom and a bathroom at the same time, but one thing was for certain, both had failed to look nice. 

"Now, as our Hogwarts Keeper of Keys and Gamekeeper has told you, my name is Professor McGonagall," she started, in a very clear and consistent tone. "I have been given the task to introduce you to how you will be spending the next seven years here. When we leave this room, I will bring you to the Great Hall, where you will dine at breakfast, lunch and dinner. There will be a feast prepared for the start of term, but before that, it is essential that you are sorted into your houses. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All of these houses ave their own reputations, and history, some of it glorious, some of it otherwise. You will now follow me." And with that, she turned on her heel and strode out of the room, occasionally looking back as if making sure that nobody was in need of being told off. 

James was feeling more at home with every step he took towards what he supposed must be the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall had promised a feast awaiting them. But what of the Sorting? Was this the moment when he would be seperated from his friends forever? James thought there was a very fat chance that all four of them would be in the same house, as a matter of fact, they could everyone of them be divided. James, being like his father, could be sorted into Gryffindor. Remus, being his his father and his characteristics, could be in Ravenclaw. Sirius, with his 'yet to falter' family past, could be in Slytherin, and lastly, all evidence pointed to the fact that Peter would be in Hufflepuff. 

But James's sad thoughts were pushed away quickly as he looked at the ceiling of the enormous room he had just entered. The ceiling sparkeled with light which he realized were stars in the deep black and purple backround which was indisputably the sky. He then focused his attention on the people in the room. Everyone, from the large form of Hagrid at what must be a staff table, to the smallest second year girl all looked large and overwhelming to James. He moved forward, in the line that had now been assembeled by the first years. A small, stout man with a wand poking out of his pants brought into a room a small stool. Strangely enough, ontop of the stool sat a very badly crumpeled and stained wizard hat. 

"May I have everyone's attention?" said the small man, who had placed the stool on the ground in front of the first years. "My name is Professor Flitwick, your charms teacher. But before I get to meet you in my class tommorow or in any day of the week, you must first be sorted into your houses. Professor McGonagall has informed me that you all know about the houses already, so we will begin. This year, because of complaints from late-last-named-lettered-people, we will be starting from the letter Z,and proceeding backwards towards the letter A. Now then..."

Professor Flitwick had pulled out a large piece of parchment, which must have held the first years's names, since he began to read them off. Slowly, but articulatly, he began:

"Zambini, Violeta!" he squeaked, as a very goodlooking blonde girl moved forwards towards Professor Flitwick. But Professor Flitwick pointed her towards the hat, and motioned that she was to put it on. When she did, it seemed that nothinghad happend, andVioleta obviously felt very foolish. But before she could say anything, a seam in the hat burst open shouting, "Slytherin!"

At first, she seemed surprised by this, but then, realizng she had been sorted, trotted off towards what must have been the Slytherin table, looking very content. 

The sorting went on for a bit, every once and a while the hat talking to itself about where to put the person, and then resolving with what appeared to be a solid reason, and shouting the house.

The names were being shot out very quickly by Professor Flitwick and he first years sorted even faster. Serverus Snape was the first name James recognized, as he was (without any surrprise) sorted into Slytherin. Before he knew it, "Potter, James!" was being shouted bythe Charms teacher.

James didn't care what house he was in anymore, as long as he was with his friends (although mabye not Slytherin). But he had no time to squirm or fidget under the hat as he put it on, for the second he did, it shouted loudly, "Gryffindor!"

A shower of applause fell upon James as he walked to the Gryffindor table, and took a seat in a totally empty area, next to only a transparent ghost. 

Right next was, "Pettigrew, Peter," who put the hat on, shaking from tufts of hair to shaking toes. The hat took a long while muttering to himself on this one, but finally, with a very surprisingly unpleasnt voice, said, "Gryffindor!"

Both Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Milvolant were sorted into Slytherin, right after Oulbis, Cakaldon went to Ravenclaw. More and more people were being sorted, in what seemed to be such a fast pace, James was sure they would be done in the next five minutes. Finally, they came to, "Lupin, Remus!" James stood up to get a better view. The hat fell over his head as he put it on, slightly more pale than even usual for himself, and it yelled, "Gryffindor!" James was exstatic. He beckoned for Remus to join him and Peter at the end of the Gryffindor table, and smiling broadly at him as he sat down. The last one of James's friends was left standing in line, Sirius...

But his thoughts were interupted as he heard the mention of,"Lestrange, Bellatrix!", which made him focus again on the sorting. She too was put into Slytherin. Next after that was a couple of kids put in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and then...

"Evans, Lily!" James's heart stopped. He had, for some odd reason, a secret desire fro Lily to be in his house. He didn't understand why though. To his enormous pleasure, she was Sorted in Gryffindor. Lastly, the final person standing by himself, was Sirius.

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius strode forwards and pulled the hat on his long black hair. He sat on the stool and waited patiently, and squirmed a bit, as if the hat was saying things to him he didn't want to hear. The after what must have been fifteen minutes, the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

A.N. : Okay, bit of a cliffy, I know, but its okay. Now before you get your pitchforks and guns, wait for the next chapter. If ur reading quill of nalbun, then ull know that i have a tendency to do this sorta stuff, and things may not be what they seem. Sooooooooo, R&R PLZE, as in hit the purple button i plead u! 


End file.
